No More Hidden Feelings
by AurumWolf21
Summary: This is strictly Callian. Basically we all know that Cal and Gillian have hidden feelings for each other. This is about what happens when the rules go to the wind and Cal and Gillian stop denying themselves. This is my first fanfic so please review.
1. Incomplete

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Lie to Me's characters belong to Fox...as much as I wished they didn't but oh well.

No More Hidden Feelings

Incomplete

Cal woke up that morning the same way he did every morning, feeling incomplete, and he knew why. As always he was tired, never sleeping more than and hour. His problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about her, she was his world and they both knew it. But he had sabotaged his own hopes with his own clever invention, the Line. Slowly Cal got up from his lonely bed and headed to his shower in an attempt to try and forget his current train of thought, it didn't work. In frustration Cal slammed the water off, grabbed his towel and started drying himself off. As he was stepping out of the shower he tripped and fell face first onto the hard tile floor. Cal felt a sharp pain erupt from his cheek.

"That's it I've got to do something about this before I really hurt myself."

Cal growled to himself.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy"

Cal got up and finished getting ready then went downstairs to make his daughter's favorite breakfast, pancakes. He served breakfast and sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand, observing his daughter. She was so free and innocent without the knowledge he had. Just then a spark appeared in his eyes and his daughter noticed it.

"How'd you like to make twenty bucks?"

Emily shrugged slightly.

"Depends on what I have to do"

Cal smiled he knew his daughter was lying, she would do just about anything for the money.


	2. Angel in the Office

Angel in the Office

Cal walked through the doors to the Lightman Group with mixed emotions, excitement and nervousness. So he put on his usual blank face and headed towards his office.

"Morning Foster!"

He winced as he bit back calling her his nickname, Gil.

"Morning Cal!"

She called back, her voice sounding like an angel's to him. Cal sighed then walked into his office to find a case file on his desk and a cup of coffee on top of it. It was going to be a long day at the Lightman Group. The whole day was challenging for Cal as he tried to focus on the case, but his mind kept wandering back to the angel sitting in her office. It wasn't that her presence truly impaired his ability to work, but it was like a nagging at the back of his mind that would most likely drive him crazy. Finally Emily walked into his office.

"I brought you some Thai"

Cal grunted a thank you and counted the steps in his head. Any second now she would walk through his door with some sort of mystery meat and an orange slushy in her hands.

"Ok then, bye Dad"

Emily turned to leave just as Gillian was coming in.

"Oh, hi mom"

Gillian looked surprised at first as her eyebrows shot up, but then a smile lit up her face until she noticed Cal was watching and then she put on a smaller, less genuine smile. She knew it was too late though and Cal could always see through her. As Emily left and he saw Gil's reaction Cal nearly jumped up and kissed his angel, his Gil.

"Dumpling?"

"Luv, how many times to I have to tell you not to eat meat you can't see?"

Cal smirked; he loved everything about her including the orange slushies, even if she did eat meat she couldn't see. Gillian shrugged.

"Your loss, what was Emily doing here?"

"Actually she came in to give me lunch, Thai."


	3. Dinner

Dinner

Later on his way home Cal recalled that days lunch. Gillian, a little awkward at first due to her reaction to Emily, sat down and began pouring over his case while she ate and slurped her slushy. That was Gillian, always working.

"God I luv that woman"

Cal muttered to himself as he walked through the door. It was late but he knew his daughter would be awake.

"Em! I'm home!"

"Dad, we need to talk."

Cal heard the nervousness in his daughter's voice and hurried into the living room where she sat on the couch.

"What?"

"First I want my twenty bucks."

Cal nodded and fished out a twenty from his wallet. For a moment Emily bit her lip, she was unsure how to say what she wanted to say.

"It's ok Em, you can tell me anything."

"Just ask her"

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her to marry you"

"I can't she's married, she's forbidden fruit."

"She and Alec are getting a divorce soon, we all know it."

"She's still married, it wouldn't be right."

"Listen you didn't have to pay me to call her mom just so you could see how she would react. I probably would've done it anyway. Dad, I like her, and if she makes you happy-

"She doesn't make me happy! She makes me crazy, I'm crazy for her!"

"At least ask her out"

"I can't, there's the Line."

"I know all about the Line, I've heard you cursing it several times, but who cares. You both want it to happen."

Cal sighed and sat down on the couch opposite his daughter.

"You are way to stubborn"

"I wonder where I get it from"

Emily said sarcastically as she crossed her arms. It was 10 at night and Cal's stomach growled. He realized that Gillian probably hadn't eaten either. For a moment he sat there thinking, then he got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey luv you wanna grab some Thai?"

"Sure, I'm starving, I'll see you in 15, can't wait."

"Me neither luv"

They both hung up and Cal started shaking _what did I just do?_ Emily sat there looking smug, and then she got up and started pushing her him towards the door.

"Have fun Dad!"

Cal still couldn't quite grasp what he had just done, but as he drove he began to smile. He, Cal Lightman, was taking Gillian Foster out to dinner. When Cal got to the Lightman Group he nearly ran to the elevator. Gillian was just as excited as Cal was and when she heard the elevator ring she jumped. About two minutes later Cal was at her door.

"Hullo luv"

"Hi Cal"

"You ready?"

Gillian smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Yup"

On the way out Cal held the door for her and did the same when they got to his car. The ride to the restaurant was filled with a tension that was driving them both insane. Finally they got to the restaurant and the waiter led them to a secluded table.

"Can I get you something to drink?"  
Their waiter asked politely.

"Water for me"

"And for the lady?"

"I'll have some water too."

"I'll be right back with your drinks"

"What are you getting?"

"I was thinking about having the usual. What are you having luv?"

"Oh well I was thinking about having the chicken dumplings with an eggroll."

Cal rolled his eyes.

"There you go again with your mystery meat."

Gillian stuck her tongue out at him as the waiter came back with their water.

"Have you guys decided what you're having?"

"Yes, I'll have the duck with white rice and she'll have the chicken dumplings with an eggroll."

The waiter nodded and put on a fake smile, but Cal didn't notice, he was to busy looking at Gil's beautiful eyes. Gillian smiled at Cal and he smiled her favorite lopsided smile. They sat there like that just smiling at each other like lovers. The waiter had to clear his throat to tell them that their food was served. Gillian dipped her head to hide a smile and Cal took a sip of his water.

"Me and Alec got a divorce"

Cal spluttered and started choking on his food for a few seconds before he finally stopped and cleared his throat.

"Should I say congratulations or I'm sorry?"

"Congratulations will work."

Cal paid for the food once they were done and left a ten dollar tip. Cal opened the door for Gillian again then got into the car.

"Cal we just passed our office"

"I know luv"

"Cal, the Line"

"Screw the Line, it's late, you're tired and if I take you back to work that's probably what you'll do, work. Luv you keep telling me I don't sleep, but neither do you."

Cal noticed the smile on Gillian's lips and wanted to kiss them so bad it hurt. When they got to his house all of the lights were off, which meant that Emily was asleep. They both paused at his doorstep, knowing that once they passed the threshold they were in uncharted territory. Then Cal opened the door and hung their coats up.

"I guess I'll take the guest room."

Cal reached out and caressed her cheek then her chin with his finger. Gently he lifter her chin so that he could see her better. Then he stepped closer and with a moment of hesitation he kissed her. He kissed her with a passion and desire she had never seen nor felt. Cal didn't want to stop, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her, but they had to breathe.

"Cal"

Her voice was a little shaky.

""I already told you to screw the Line."

His voice was husky with emotion. For a moment he thought she was going to say no, and he wouldn't take what she wouldn't give.

"I love you Cal"

"I luv you too Gil"

Without a word Gillian put her purse down and they headed upstairs to his room. Once they were there Cal kissed her even more passionately (if that were possible). Then they fell onto his bed.

"Cal"

"What?"

He growled, hoping with his entire being she wouldn't tell him to stop.

"You have Emily and-

"She won't hear a thing"

Finished Cal.


	4. Pancakes

Pancakes

When Emily woke up there was something wrong. It was nine in the morning and she didn't smell pancakes. Slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes then got out of bed. Quietly she crept downstairs and looked around. His coat was there, which meant he was home, but the jacket next to his caught her eye, it was Gillian's. Not to far away she saw Gillian's purse on the floor. Quietly Emily crept back upstairs and noticed the door to his room was slightly ajar.

"Dad?"

She whispered as she fully opened the door. What she saw surprised her; there lay her father and Gillian in his bed. Gillian was snuggled closely to Cal and he had his arm across her waist. They had they covers all the way up to their shoulders, but Emily knew by the clothes scattered on the floor what had happened. Emily felt like waking them up but her Dad looked so peaceful, like he had actually slept more than two hours. Emily smiled, sure it was kind of awkward seeing her Dad that way, but she was happy for him. She hadn't seen him this way in a long time. Quietly Emily left the room and went back downstairs.

Cal woke up feeling something he had never felt, whole, complete. He smiled as he looked down at Gil and remembered last night. Carefully he disentangled himself from Gillian and went to go and take a shower. When he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into his room. Cal smiled when he saw Gillian's eyes flutter open. He leaned in and crawled on the bed, trying his best to keep the towel on.

"Good morning luv"

He said while he kissed her. She kissed him back and began to tug at his towel.

"Oi, if you keep that up we'll never get up"

"So?"

"Trust me there's nothing I wouldn't give to have a repeat of last night but Torres and Loker might get suspicious when we don't show up until eight."

"I hope Emily slept ok, we were a little loud. What time is it anyway?"

Asked Gil as she turned to look at the clock, it read 9:30.

"Aw Bloody Hell"

"What?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah, I always make Em pancakes"

Cal practically jumped out of bed. He wrenched open one of the drawers in his dresser and grabbed a random pair of boxers.

"Breakfast'll be ready soon luv."

Then he dashed downstairs to find his daughter curled up on the couch watching TV.

"Em! How lomg have you been up?"  
"Not long, about a half an hour."

For a rare moment Dr. Cal Lightman was flustered.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. Y'know Dad I really like your outfit, it's quite a fashion statement."

Cal looked down at himself then at a mirror. What he saw was a very flustered man, hair going in all different directions. Not to mention the fact that he was dressed only in a pair of blue boxers. Cal glared at his daughter then began making pancakes.

"So when are you going to tell me about last night?"

"Who says I have to?"  
"Cal?!"

It was his angel, Gil, calling him.

"Yes luv?"

"I don't have any clothes and your t-shirt I'm wearing doesn't cover much, especially after you ripped it."

Emily's eyebrows shot up and Cal blushed.

"There should be some sweats in the closet on the left hand side."

Several minutes later Cal poured coffee for Gil and himself and orange juice for Emily. Then as he was serving the pancakes Gillian walked downstairs. She sat down in the chair in front of her plat and cup of coffee. There was an awkward silence until Emily broke it.

"So you guys ripped a shirt."

"There was a snag and-

"I saw you guys while you were asleep at around 9:00, but I figured you guys would be tired so I didn't wake you guys up."

Gillian blushed and Cal became, rather suddenly, intrigued with a non-existent spot on the table.

"Em, Alec and I got a divorce yesterday, so what happened last night-

"Oh please you guys would've done it anyways, but that's good, I'm happy for you. So when are you moving in?"

Cal snorted and choked on his coffee.

"M-Moving in? Uh we didn't get that far."

"You got far enough to end up sleeping together with your clothes on the floor. Anyway you guys should've seen yourselves. I think my Dad actually slept more than two hours and you looked happier than the pictures I've seen of your wedding day."

Cal grinned and brushed his leg against Gillian's and lifted his eyebrows, it signaled that he wanted to hear more about this conversation when they were alone. Once breakfast was over Emily did the dishes while her Dad and Gillian went upstairs.

"So about what Emily said about you moving in."

"I do need a place to stay; I guess I could take the guest room."

"But luv, you'd be so cold and lonely."

"Is there enough room?"

"There was last night"

Gillian grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Cal.

"I meant is there enough room for my clothes?"

"Of course luv, there's plenty of room."

"What about the bathroom?"

Cal's face darkened then cleared.

"I'll live with it."

Suddenly they were very close again and then Cal had Gil pinned against the door. His lips claimed hers once again. Cal couldn't stop the low groan that came from his throat as he deepened the kiss.

"We-We really should stop."

"No one's stopping you from stopping"

"That's the problem luv."

Then Gil moved to better position herself and her thigh brushed against a part of him that made him groan again.

"Please, luv don't do that again, I'd hate to ruin another shirt and maybe the pants as well."

They stood there for a while, Cal's head resting on her shoulder and Gil running her hands through his hair. The action rewarding her with a whisper in her ear that made her giggle.

"If we go to work today we can go and get my stuff afterwards and I'll move in."

"Deal, but first"

Cal gave her another passionate kiss but this time had the sense to stop.

"I luv you Gil"  
I love you too Cal"


	5. Work

Work

Cal drove them to the office and they walked in hand in hand. The elevator ringed and Eli and Ria jumped. When the doors opened Cal smiled at them. It was a genuine smile, something neither Ria nor Eli had ever seen, it was a little scary.

"Morning Ria, morning Eli"

Gillian did the same and then they both went to their offices.

"Are they ok?"

"Ria it's so obvious I can't believe you don't see it. They're in love."

"I'd say that's an understatement. Madly in luv would be more accurate!"

Shouted Cal from his office. Ria raised an eyebrow and shook her head then went to the coffee machine to make some coffee.

"Torres! My office, now!"

Ria rolled her eyes, Cal probably had a case and wanted her to work on it with him. When she walked into his office he was pouring over a case file.

"We've got a case."


	6. Home

**Author's note: Alright this one gets a little, um, wierd (for lack of a better word). I don't know what was going through my head but if you like it then great. I hope I rated this right. Enjoy!**

Home

When the day finally ended it was of course late, and as always Cal and Gillian were the only ones still at the Lightman Group. Gillian looked at the clock, it read 10:10. Her case had been relatively easy, but she had a mountain of paperwork to do. Gillian sighed as she put the finishing touches on the document she was working on and closed it. She grabbed her purse and turned her light off on the way out. Gillian smiled as she thought about Cal. When she stepped into his office it was empty.

"Cal?"

"In here"

Gillian looked around and saw that the door to Cal's private room was ajar. She walked in and saw him watching the recording of his mother.

"Ever since she shot herself I haven't felt whole."

Cal stood up and caressed Gillian's cheek with his finger.

"Until now"

Cal smiled.

"Let's go get your stuff"

Then they left and got into his car. The closer they get to Gillian's old house the more anxious they got. When they got to the door Gillian pulled out her key and opened it. The house, under normal circumstances would have been very welcoming, but these weren't normal circumstances and the house had a haunted feeling. Gillian and Cal quickly went upstairs and started packing her things. It was almost 11 when they finished and got everything packed into Cal's car. On their way to Cal's house Gillian reached over and laced their fingers together. They both smiled in the darkness. When they got to Cal's house Gillian went to go get her clothes from the back seat and trunk.

"Pop the trunk would you Cal"

"No, not tonight, we'll get your stuff tomorrow."

Once again they paused at the door then he opened it. He closed the door behind them and hung their coats up. Then he hugged her from behind her, interlacing his fingers around her waist.

"Welcome home luv."

She tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder, baring her neck. He kissed it.

"Y'know luv, Emily is at a friend's house, I have some really good wine, and we have the house to ourselves."

He said between kisses.

"Mmmm, or we could save the wine for another time"

She murmured as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Is that the polite way of saying fuck the wine we have the house to ourselves?"

Cal smiled against her neck as she laughed. Cal turned her around and claimed her lips, one of his hands on the small of her back, deepening the kiss, while the other was tangled in her hair. While she had one of her hands intertwined in his hair and the other tugging at the buttons on his shirt.

"Luv, at the rate we're going we're not going to make it to the bed."

"Cal"

Gillian whined at the thought of having to stop if only for a moment.

"Aw Bloody Hell"

"What?"

"If you keep this up i'm going to ruin your dress"

"This is my favorite one."

"I don't seem to care about clothes when my mind is occupied with other things."

"Fine! We'll go to the room."

Gillian had completely unbuttoned Cal's shirt and his shirt billowed behind him as they hurried up the stairs. The moment they got into the room Cal closed the door and he pinned Gil against the wall. They resumed their kiss and Gillian began working on his belt.

"No fair"

"What?"

"I can't get to the back of your dress"

"You're the one who pinned me against the wall."

"I can't help myself"

Now Cal was the one whining. Gillian got his belt undone and started working on his pants. Cal slipped his hand between her back and the wall.

"Got it"

Cal grinned triumphantly. He pulled the zipper down but stopped when he got to her hips and rested his hands there. Gillian got his pants off, but Cal didn't notice (seems like an odd thing not to notice though doesn't it?). Cal pulled Gillian closer to him by pulling her hips towards his. Without meaning to Gillian's hands got caught in between. Cal's eyes popped open and he groaned as bolts of pleasure swept through his body.

"Cal, are you ok?"

Cal didn't answer instead he yanked the zipper and pulled her dress off. They were both in their undergarments now and he felt himself losing control over what he was doing.

"Bed, now!"

Gillian climbed onto the bed and Cal followed. Her fingers were digging into his back and his were tangled in her hair and pulling her closer.

"God, luv how have we done it?"

"Done what?"

"How have we lived without ever doing this?"

Cal groaned again as Gillian moved.

"I've had some rather exotic dreams. What about you?"

"The same thing luv"

Cal began to kiss a trail from her jaw to her ear, where he paused to nibble on it the continued his way back to her mouth.

"Luv?"

"Yes Cal"

"I thought you might want to know that you have about 5 minutes before I loose control, and quite frankly I'm very hungry for you luv."

Gillian smiled against his mouth.

"Well at least we saved our clothes. Although I think our undergarments are hopeless."

"Gil I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I'm not going to make it 5 minutes"

Gillian laughed as Cal moved himself on top of her. His breath was turning ragged as he fumbled with his boxers then with her undergarments. Gillian cried out in sheer ecstasy and low groans started coming from Cal as she moved against him. By the end of it they were both utterly spent. After a few more minutes their breathing returned to normal.

"That was some good night kiss Cal"

"Luv, I was just warming up."

They both laughed, and she rolled towards him and rested her head on his chest. Gillian lightly swept her fingers over his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine. Yes he did have bit of a stomach, but she could feel that his torso was actually fairly muscular. Slowly she began to creep her hand farther and farther down his abdomen.

"Luv, you're tired, don't start something you don't have the strength to finish."

"Oh? And you do?"

"Luv I could live off of just you."

**Another Author's note: Ok this is the end of this, I was thinking of doing a sequel, not as weird as this chapter, or maybe it will be. Up to you thanks for reading, please review, and I'm sorry if I went a little weird.**


End file.
